


Drowning in Contentment

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They’re wrapped and tangled and fitted together with the practised ease that comes only with time and many, many occasions just like this, Harry’s arms tight around his insomniac idiot with one hand flattened against soft cashmere and the other threaded through rant-tousled blond hair. Harry inhales deeply, breathing in the familiar scent of lemons that’s all Draco and the accompanying drift of stale coffee and Fyzal’s cigarette smoke that’s his work day, and he closes his eyes, fucking drowning in contentment."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning in Contentment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Art of Slytherin Napping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/879665) by [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl). 



  
**Drowning in Contentment**


End file.
